


Highlander's Back Again

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Highlander's Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Highlander's Back Again

**Highlander's Back Again**

  
Sung to the tune of   
**'When Johnny Comes Marching Home'**   
By Patrick Sarsfield Gilmore 

Our favorite show is on again,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Set your dial to TNN,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
For TNN, a mighty cheer!   
Send the Old Guy out for beer,   
To toast Immortals far and near.   
**Highlander's back again!**

TNN will change to SPIKE,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Spike Lee's gonna take a hike,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Who cares how much cash he got!   
As long as there remains a spot…   
For our favorite Highland Scot.   
**Highlander's back again!**

MacLeod is still in love with Tess,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
The Gathering gives her distress,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Will her Duncan lose his head?   
Alas, poor Tess, _she_ dies instead,   
But someone else soon warms his bed.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Joe is back behind the bar,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Strumming blues on his guitar,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
The Watcher Oath is very clear,   
Joe must never interfere,   
He won't, unless MacLeod is near.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Amanda's up to her old tricks,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
When she's around, Mac's in a fix,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
On the Eiffel Tower they'll dance,   
She'll pester him for more romance,   
And soon MacLeod will drop his pants!   
**Highlander's back again!**

Richie is a piece of work,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Often acting like a jerk,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
But he becomes a friend, in fact   
To help MacLeod when he's attacked,   
Poor Rich, it's _he_ that winds up whacked!   
**Highlander's back again!**

Fitz is still in search of fun,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Chasing women one by one,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
A pain in Mac's behind is he,   
Till Kalas performs Fitz-ectomy,   
Now Fitz will one head shorter be!   
**Highlander's back again!**

Darius seeks only peace,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Mac's love for him will never cease,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Once a warrior, now he's bound,   
As a priest, on Holy Ground,   
There, by Watcher scum he's found.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Methos ages day by day,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
He's practical in every way,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Survival is his great desire,   
But he admits Mac has more fire,   
MacLeod and beer must not expire.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Side by side, Four Horsemen ride,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Who can stem their vicious tide?   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Kronos stirs the evil pot,   
Methos tells Mac of their plot,   
Three erased, but one is not.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Cassandra states her prophecy,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
In Donan Woods she did foresee,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
'The Voice' is what Mac must defeat,   
He'll plug his ears, a small deceit,   
And Kantos winds up cold, dead meat.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Horton's one who can't be killed,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
In survival, he is skilled,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
A Watcher turned a renegade,   
Of Immortals, he's afraid,   
So he stalks them with a blade.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Xavier is a man of class,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Using canisters of gas,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Joins with Horton and his band,   
To get MacLeod, their plan is grand.   
Applaud St. Cloud, he needs a hand!   
**Highlander's back again!**

Nasty K'immies take their turn,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Kalas, Kurlow, Kronos, Kern,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Kristov, Kanis, Johnny K,   
Kristin's a babe, and by the way,   
Kenny's no child, just _looks_ that way,   
**Highlander's back again!**

The Watchers still observe, record,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
As Immies clash, and sword meets sword,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Carefully they watch to find,   
Which Immie will be Auld Lang Syned,   
Then they'll know who's reassigned.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Mac overcomes a dreadful thing,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Defeating a Dark Quickening,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
He kills a friend, Sean Burns by name,   
Tries to drop out from the Game,   
But Methos helps wash off the blame.   
**Highlander's back again!**

MacLeod has mortal friends galore,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
He'll help or act as counselor,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Maurice and Charlie D. are two,   
Assorted priests and Georges Dalou,   
All types, the poor and well-to-do.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Women! Mac's their biggest fan!   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
From Nefertiri straight to Anne,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Ceirdwyn, Grace, Diane, Theresa,   
An occasional marchesa,   
Mortal or Immie, he'll unlace her.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Mac's katana's strong and true,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Forged with honor through and through,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
But if he doesn't need to kill,   
He'll use a martial artist's skill,   
Until his foe lies very still.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Police, reporters, of all sorts,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Impede MacLeod as he cavorts,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Randi, that annoying snoop,   
Anything to get a scoop.   
Cops range from smart to nincompoop.   
**Highlander's back again!**

Here's to scenes of comedy,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Occasional anomaly,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Fitzcairn in that armored suit,   
Tomato-covered Richie...cute,   
Carolyn mounting Mac, a hoot!   
**Highlander's back again!**

Flashbacks show us history,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Clearing up the mystery,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Background facts to show us why,   
An Immie needs to live or die,   
Mac recalls through memory's eye.   
**Highlander's back again!**

The Highlander was meant be-   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
A champion for all to see,   
Hurrah! Hurrah!   
Once he led a mighty Clan,   
Now he's conquered Ahriman,   
We'll watch anew, how it all began,   
**Highlander's back again!**

  
Peace, Emit   
© 2003   
  
---


End file.
